Ménage fantôme
by Mag-mus
Summary: En réponse au défi théâtre de la commuanuté sevysnow : Ron est mort pendant la bataille finale mais est revenu à l'état spectral. Etait ce réellement une bonne idée? Peut on passer sa vie auprès d'un fantôme? C'est là tout le problème pour Hermione. Une p


Réponse au défi théâtre de **sevys now**, communauté snapienne dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil.

Vous trouverez aussi le lien vers une nouvelle communauté remusienne que Loreleirocks et moi venont de fonder: **wolviewerelove!**

Attention! C'est du **rating M** donc sachez que vous trouverez quelques scènes osées dans cet os!

disclaimer: comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR et je n'ai écris que dans le but de m'amuser!

_ Ron a succombé pendant la bataille finale mais est revenu à l'etat de fantôme. On le voit dans une chambre, flottant au-dessus d'un lit avec Hermione allongée à ses côtés._

**Ron** _(la main au-dessus de celle d'Hermione)_ : Est-ce que tu sens mes doigts ma chérie ? Ils sont là, juste entre tes cuisses…

**Hermione** _(gémissant et la main posée sur son sexe)_ : Ron…Je…je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver…

**Ron** : Concentre toi mon cœur. Essaye d'imaginer mon sexe dans le tien. Tu entend les battements de nos cœurs ? Je suis de plus en plus dur Hermione, je vais bientôt jouir en toi et tu vas jouir avec moi.

**Hermione** : Rooon… _(bougeant ses doigts de plus en plus vite)_ je…je crois que je te sens Ron !

**Ron** _(sa main parcourant son corps en la frôlant_) : C'est ça Mione, ferme les yeux et imagine nous dans notre lit. Je te pénètre de plus en plus vite, plus fort aussi. Sens ma main sur ton sexe et ma langue sur la pointe de tes seins…

**Hermione** _(toujours gémissante_) : plus vite Ron, plus vite…

_(Ron, ne résistant plus, caresse la poitrine d'Hermione_)

**Hermione** _(se redressant soudainement)_ : Ron ! Tu sais pourtant bien qu'il ne faut pas ! Tu es glacé !

**Ron** _(penaud) _: je suis désolé mon cœur mais tu étais tellement désirable…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

**Hermione** _(se rhabillant) _: je suis désolée Ron, mais je ne peux pas. Je… je n'y arriverait pas, c'est trop dur de t'entendre mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher !

**Ron **: Mione, on peut y arriver. Ce sera comme avant tu verras. Je sais que tu souffres de ma…situation mais avec un peu de volonté on peut y parvenir.

**Hermione** _(haussant la voix et le visage rouge)_ : De la _volonté_ ? Tu crois peut-être que je n'essaye pas assez ? tu crois peut-être que je ne veux pas m'imaginer que c'est toi qui me caresse alors que je ne sens que ma propre main?

**Ron** _(la coupant) : _non ma puce, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire…Ecoute, on en reparlera plus tard, Harry et Ginny ne vont pas tarder. Je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il te fasse couler un bain. _(il se penche vers Hermione)_ Hé ? tu sais que je t'aime Hermione, c'est pour toi que je suis resté…

**Hermione** _(radoucie)_ : Je sais Ron mais… _(retenant ses larmes) _J'aimerais tellement que rien de tout cela ne soit arrivé… Que…que tu ne te sois pas placé entre Harry et la baguette de Voldemort.

**Ron :** Je sais Mione, je sais. _(à voix basse)_ Moi aussi parfois, j'aurais souhaité ne pas le faire.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Scène n°2**

_Harry et Ginny sont arrivés chez les Weasley et discutent dans le salon avec Ron pendant qu'Hermione se trouve dans la salle de bain, penchée au-dessus du lavabo._

**Hermione** _(à elle-même)_ : Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça, je ne vais plus tenir bien longtemps…Je peux pas passer le restant de ma foutue vie à me caresser seule pendant qu'il me parle et me regarde !

_(Elle se regarde dans le miroir) _Et j'en viens même à souhaiter parfois qu'il ne soit jamais revenu, qu'il est…continué. NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! j'aime Ron mais je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi si je dois passé le reste de mes jours avec toute cette frustration…

(Elle repense à une conversation avec Lavande Thomas qu'il lui a avoué avoir un amant) Pourtant Lavande ne pense pas avoir trompé Dean, elle affirme qu'il n'a qu'à arrêter ses déplacements et qu'elle stoppera de suite sa liaison. Mais Ron est le seul que j'aime depuis sept ans, jamais je ne pourrais aimé quelqu'un d'autre !

(Elle parle à voix haute) Mais il ne s'agit pas d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrête pas de hurler sur Ron, encore une année comme cela et je crois que je ne pourrais plus. (Elle se redresse) Non mais regarde où tu en es tombée ma fille ! Comment peux-tu en arriver à penser de pareilles choses !

**Ginny :** Hermione ? Tu as terminé ?

**Hermione : **Oui, oui Ginny, j'arrive !

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Scène n°3**

**Hermione :** Ron ? Je sors faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard, ne m'attend pas pour le déjeuner.

**Ron** _(traversant le mur de la cuisine_) Quoi ? Attend je t'accompagne, les jumeaux ont développé une nouvelle boîte à flemme qui donne la sensation d'avoir la peste ! Tu te couvres entièrement de furoncles !

**Hermione** _(à voix basse) _: Mmm…Toujours aussi charmant. _(à voix haute)_ Ecoute chéri, tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu es venu ? Tes frères ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre des clients comme ça.

**Ron** _(élevant la voix)_ : Ca va Hermione, je suis pas un détraqueur ! Ils vont en voir des fantômes à Poudlard ces gamins, non !

**Hermione** : Ne crie pas Ron ! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute ! Ces gamins comme tu dis ont cinq ans c'est normal qu'ils aient peur en te voyant.

**Ron **: Bien sûr ! Tout le monde a peur du grand et méchant fantôme de Ronald Weasley, Je ne peux rien faire à part aller au château ou attendre ici que tu rentres du travail !

**Hermione **_(saisissant ses clés)_ : Ecoute, on ne va pas recommencer sur ce sujet, j'en ai marre et j'ai des courses à faire. Je passerais le bonjour à tes frères de ta part.

Elle sort laissant seul Ron, furieux dans le salon.

_A Pré-au-Lard, les Trois Balais_

**Hermione** _(chargée comme une mule) _: Bon sang ! Et voilà que tout est plein ! Mme Rosmerta ? Il ne vous resterait pas une table de libre s'il-vous plaît ?

**Rosmerta** : Oh, je suis navrée ma chérie mais tout est plein à cette heure-ci ! Attend, le professeur Snape est seul à la sienne, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir avec lui.

Et sans lui demander son reste, elle la saisit par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'au professeur de potions.

**Rosmerta** : Severus ? Ca ne vous dérange pas que Mrs Weasley prenne un verre avec vous ? Je n'ai plus aucune place de libre et ça vous laissera l'occasion de reparler du bon vieux temps. _(Elle part sans attendre la réponse)_

**Hermione **_(mal-à-l'aise)_ : Hum… Je peux attendre si je vous dérange, je peux bien attendre quelques…

**Snape **_(la coupant) _: Ne soyez pas idiote Hermione, ça vous réussit très mal.

**Hermione **: _(tout bas) _Hermione ?

**Snape:** qu'avez-vous donc dit? Mon audition n'a malheureusement pas atteint celle de votre 'mari' Mrs Weasley…

**Hermione **: Ne parlez pas de Ron ainsi, professeur !

**Snape** : On dit pourtant que les fantômes ont une excellente audition, non ?

**Hermione **: Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Ecoutez je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de vouloir venir ici.

**Snape** : Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas parler bêtement Hermione. Buvez donc ce firewhisky.

**Hermione** : Oh non ! Pas d'alcool à cette heure-ci ! Il est bien trop tôt et je n'ai jamais bien pu supporter la boisson…

**Snape** : Ce n'est qu'un peu d'alcool, Hermione. Pas de quoi fouetter votre boule de poils orange !

**Hermione** : Je vous ai déjà prévenu de ne rien dire sur Ron !

**Snape** _(haussant un sourcil) _: je parlais de votre chat, Mrs Weasley.

**Hermione** _(rougissante)_ : oh…

**Snape **: Buvez donc, ça vous détendra un peu et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous avez bien besoin. Regardez un peu votre état, ce ne sont plus des cernes mais des valises que vous avez sous les yeux.

**Hermione **_(froidement)_ : Et bien merci de cette analyse professeur mais je crois avoir déjà assez de mon miroir pour me dire cela ! _(sur ce elle avale cul sec son verre)_

**Snape **_la resservant)_ : Ne vous y trompez pas Hermione, vous êtes une belle jeune femme, vous devriez seulement apprendre à vous détendre…

**Hermione **(_buvant à nouveau) _: Moi, une belle jeune femme ? Professeur je crois que l'âge a fait baisser votre vue !

**Snape** _(souriant légèrement)_ : Il se peut Hermione, mais d'autres choses restent entièrement…fonctionnelles.

**Hermione** _(rebuvant) _: Hum…Et sinon, quoi de nouveau à Poudlard ?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Scène n°4**

_Au même endroit quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione et Severus sont à nouveau devant une bouteille de Firewhisky bien entamée. Ils rient._

**Hermione** : Et bien Severus, jamais pendant ma scolarité je vous ai vu rire ! Cela vous va pourtant bien !

**Snape :** Sachez, miss Granger, que les exploits pathétiques de Longdubas ne me donnaient pas vraiment envie de rire mais plutôt de pleurer !

**Hermione** _(riant)_ : On revient au Miss Granger ? Ca fait des siècles que l'on ne m'a plus parlé ainsi !

**Snape **_(agitant sa baguette):_ J'ai toujours su que Mr Weasley ne saurait pas assez bien vous traiter ! Et après nos petites discussions, je suis conforté dans mes opinions. Il mériterait que je lui lance un bon doloris s'il pouvait le sentir !

**Hermione **_(pouffant)_ : Mon chevalier à l'armure étincelante !

**Severus** _(se rapprochant d'elle)_ : Retirez cela immédiatement Miss Granger où je serais dans l'obligation de vous punir !

**Hermione** : Vous aller me mettre une retenue ?

**Severus** : La dernière en date n'a pas tellement eu l'air de vous déplaire…

**Hermione** : Mmm, c'était il y a déjà une semaine ! Je crois avoir été une mauvaise élève depuis, professeur. J'ai mélangé de la bave de crapaud cornu des île avec du venin d'Acromentula…

**Severu**s : …Obtenant ainsi le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Miss Granger, je crois devoir vous ramener dans mes cachots pour vous donner une punition méritée…

**Hermione** _(boudant faussement)_ : Très bien, professeur. Je vous suit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Scène n°5**

_Ron se ballade dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Harry. Les deux reviennent d'un entraînement de quidditch._

**Ron : **Ce qui a de bien dans le fait d'être fantôme c'est que sans balais, je vole drôlement mieux !

**Harry :** Oui mais un gardien qui ne parvient pas à saisir un seul souaffle n'est pas très utile !

**Ron** _(passant sa main à travers le crâne d'Harry):_ Tiens ça t'apprendra un peu à dire des âneries!

**Harry :** Aïeuh ! Mais c'est glacé, Ron ! Tu espères quoi ? Me geler les neurones ?

**Ron :** Pour ce que tu t'en sers…

**Harry **: Eh ! Tu parles au père de ta future nièce là !

**Ron** _(tout à coup maussade)_ : Moué, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas l'oublier…

**Harry :** Ecoute mon vieux, je sais que ça te fais du mal. Mais dis-toi qu'au moins tu vas pouvoir la connaître ta nièce.

**Ron :** C'est surtout pour Hermione que ça va être dur. Elle a toujours voulu avoir des enfants à qui lire l'Histoire de Poudlard.

**Harry** _(riant)_ Mais elle préfère encore te lire ce livre ! Et en plus ça avait l'air de s'arranger entre vous deux, non ?

**Ron** _(souriant)_ Oué, c'est vrai que depuis quelques semaines ça va beaucoup mieux ! J'ai même réussi à la faire… _(il rougit)_ enfin tu sais quoi !

**Harry** _(aussi rouge que Ron)_ Non, Ron. Je préfère ne rien savoir !

_Traversant un mur de pierre, arrive Peeves._

**Peeves :** Héhéhé, si Rusard espère retrouver sa teigne il n'a…_ (il s'arrête en avisant les deux hommes)_ Tiens ! Mais c'est mon pote Potter et son pote fantôme !

**Ron :** Je te rappelle que tu es aussi un fantôme Peeves.

**Peeves :** Erreur, je suis un esprit frappeur, moi !

**Ron :** …Qui mériterait d'être frappé !

**Peeves :** Ne te crois pas à l'abris parce que tu es mort le rouquin ! Je peu encore me venger sur ta miss-je-sais-tout !

**Ron** _(narquois):_ Encore faudrait-il que tu parviennes à quitter Poudlard !

**Peeves **_(souriant comme un dément):_ Mais nul besoin d'aller si loin très cher. Je n'ai qu'à me rendre aux cachots pour l'y trouver…

**Ron **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Hermione est ici ? Aux cachots ?

**Peeves :** Mais c'est qu'il a l'esprit vif ce fantôme !

_Ron traverse les murs jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte des cachots d'où proviennent des gémissements assourdis. Ilfranchit le mur._

**Hermione** _(assise sur le bureau et Severus agenouillé devant elle):_ Oh ! Par Merlin ! Professeur, arrêtez ou je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps…Oui !

**Severus :** Et bien Miss Granger, la retenue est encore loin d'être terminée. Veuillez vous retourner et prendre la plume pour me copier ces lignes : « Je ne serais plus une vilaine préfète désobéissante »

**Hermione**_ (faussement candide):_ Ma sil n'y a pas de chaise, professeur…

**Severus** _(déboutonnant son pantalon):_ Et bien prenez appui sur le bureau, que diable !

**Ron** _(froidement)_: Tu n'as pas oublié de passer le bonjour à mes frères Hermione, j'espère ?

**Hermione**_ (se redressant vivement) :_Ron ? Oh par Morgane ! Ecoute ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je vais t'expliquer…

**Ron** _(toujours aussi froidement):_ Ah bon ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une explication logique au fait que je retrouve ma femme dans les cachots de Poudlard en train de se faire baiser par un bâtard graisseux qu'elle appelle professseur ?

**Snape :** Mais bien sur qu'il y en a une Mr Weasley (_il repousse Hermione qui tente de le faire taire)_ Miss Granger et moi nous sommes rencontrés aux trois balais il y a quelque semaines et elle semblait très frustrée. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main, tout simplement.

**Ron **_(maintenant haussant le ton)_ : Et je dois bien entendu vous dire merci pour cela c'est ça ?

**Snape**_(un sourire sur les lèvres):_ Et bien , je crois savoir que depuis nos rencontres…privées, votre couple a cessé de battre de l'aile, n'est-il pas ? J'ai pourvu aux besoin physique de votre femme que vous êtes dans l'incapacité de combler dans votre…état.

**Hermione :** Ron, écoute-moi ! Je t'aime mon amour, tu le sais. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais… je n'y arrivais plus. Comprend-moi Ron ! Notre couple était en train de voler en éclats, j'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste pour le sauver.

**Ron** _(les larmes aux yeux): _En baisant avec notre ancien professeur pendant que tu me faisait croire que c'était moi qui te faisait jouir ! Tu pensais à lui quand je te faisais te caresser, c'est ça ? Tu es dégoûtante Hermione, je te faisais confiance…

**Hermione** _(pleurant à son tour): _Ne dis pas ça, Ron ! Je ne l'aime pas, je n'aime que toi . Je n'ai trouvé que ça Ron… Je suis désolée. _(elle s'écroule en larmes)_

**Ron** _(murmurant):_ J'étais revenu pour toi, Mione , uniquement pour toi et regarde comment tu me récompenses… Peut-être aurais-je du continuer ? Peut-être aurais-tu préférer que je continue ?

**Hermione :** Non ! Ce n'est…

**Snape** _(la coupant)_ : Il aurait effectivement été préférable que vous ne reveniez pas Mr Weasley. Qu'espériez-vous ? Qu'elle passe les prochains quatre-vingts ans en compagnie d'un fantôme ? Notre petit arrangement aurait très bien pu fonctionner si vous n'aviez pas fait tout rater mais vous êtes le spécialiste des ratages, non ? Votre vie, votre mort et même votre incapacité à combler votre femme… Croyez-vous réellement que Miss Granger puisse se passer d'un vrai homme pendant encore des décennies ? _(il rit)_ Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le soupçonnait Mr Weasley.

**Ron** _(devant le silence évocateur d'Hermione) _: Très bien. Peut-être avez-vous raison professeur. J'aurais certainement du continuer pour éviter à Hermione toute cela. Vous me dites égoïste ? Vous avez certainement raison mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes mort à vingt ans laissant derrière vous la femme que vous aimiez et toute votre vie à peine entamée. J'ai bêtement pensé que revenir était la meilleure solution pour tous. J'ai eu tord. Dites à ma nièce que je l'aime.

_Et il disparaît._


End file.
